The goal of the TRAC Center Pilot/Feasibility Studies Core is to encourage and support research in gerontological nursing, facilitate effective use of funds for expanding our knowledge of trajectories of aging and care, and prepare new or transitioning nurse scholars for submission of RO1 or equivalent research projects that are innovative and that have strong interdisciplinary collaboration. The TRAC Center will fund five pilot/feasibility studies in the first year and two studies in each of the second and third years of funding. Specific aims of the Pilot/Feasibility Studies Core include: 1) Recruit promising new investigators 2) Mentor faculty as they prepare applications for pilot/feasibility proposals 3) Ensure an equitable process for selecting the highest merit proposals for advancing nursing science 4) Facilitate timely, thorough, and efficient completion of pilot/feasibility studies 5) Coordinate with the TRAC Center Administrative and Coordination Core and the Nursing Research Center to support Center funded PIs to develop ROl-level proposals that build on their pilot/feasibility data. These aims will be accomplished through five interrelated and ongoing activities: (a) soliciting new pilot/feasibility studies; (b) coordinating the review and selection process; (c) coordinating on-going mentoring, monitoring of progress, and research support to pilot investigators; (d) coordinating and collaborating with the School's Nursing Research Center to expand research development support; and (e) coordinating a TRAC seminar series for early dissemination of pilot/feasibility results.